ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Academy
Starfleet Academy is the primary service academy of Federation Starfleet. It was officially established in 2161 with the motto Ex Astris, Scientia to serve as a training facility for Starfleet officers. The main campus of Starfleet Academy is located in the Presidio in San Francisco, and the Academy is run by Starfleet Training Command. The Academy program typically lasts four years, though certain programs last five, six or eight years, and on rare occasions cadets have been known to graduate in less time or be directly commissioned out of the Academy in emergencies. Academy training is not the only way that Starfleet acquires officers. Other methods include enlisted personnel attending Officer Candidate School (OCS), personnel recruited from Reserve Officers Training Corps (ROTC) programs at Federation Universities and Colleges, and personnel with necessary specialties learned in civilian life and then trained as officers for briefer periods at the Academy (i.e. Medical officers). Admission Federation Citizens Admission into Starfleet Academy begins with the acceptance of the candidate's application. Once the application is accepted, the candidate undergoes the Starfleet Academy Entrance Exam, which determines those admitted by the best scores among a group of candidates competing to gain admission. The exam contains sections on hyperspace physics and dynamic relationships, among others. Along with the infamous "psych test", where the prospective cadet must face their greatest fear, unannounced tests can take place at any time during the exam period. Not all candidates make entry into the Starfleet Academy their first attempt; however, if their scores are high enough in the competition they may be eligible to reapply the following year. If the results of the reapplication are sufficiently high they will be accepted into the Academy. Non-Federation Citizens For non-Federation citizens, a candidate may attend the Academy if they can be sponsored and have a letter of reference written on their behalf by a command level officer. Once this is accomplished the candidate is eligible for the Starfleet Academy Preparatory Exam. The Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program is the next stage for consideration of admission, which consists of six weeks of summer classes. By passing the Preparatory Program, a candidate's admission is ensured, as they have now proved to the admissions committee that they are prepared and determined, to become a cadet. Once this has been accomplished, the candidate is then eligible for the Starfleet Academy Entrance Exam. Cadets The average Cadet attends the academy for a course of four years, progressing through the grades of Cadet Fourth Class, Cadet Third Class, Cadet Second Class, and Cadet First Class. Upon graduation, they are granted a commission in Starfleet as an Ensign, and are expected to serve for a minimum of four years. There are numerous exceptions to this norm; many Starfleet specialties require or allow for post-graduate training. In this situation, an officer will still be commissioned as an Ensign, but will continue their training at one of Starfleet's Post-Graduate Schools. After completion of these programs, most officers will be promoted to Lieutenant (Junior Grade) or Lieutenant. Some cadets are promoted to officers while still attending the Academy. Reasons for this can include exceptional performance in their studies, the assignment of additional duties training fellow cadets in lower-level courses (in which case a commission is required), or experience in their field of study prior to attendance to the Academy. This final situation is common in the case of Medical officers, who have often completed civilian medical school prior to enrollment at the Academy to train as Starfleet officers. These personnel will usually attend the Academy for only two years. Cadet Lifestyle Upon enrollment in the Academy, a cadet will be assigned to a Bloc, a group of cadets who will live, socialize, and attend courses together throughout their attendance at the Academy. Curriculum The following courses are just a sampling of those offered (either as required or optional courses) at the Academy: *Orientation Courses **Starfleet Orientation **Leadership Development *General Courses **Administration **Away Team Operations **Commercial Vessles **Emergency Procedures **Physical Training **Starbase Operations **Starfleet Vessels Characteristics **Survival Training *Command **Bridge Systems **Decision Analysis **Individuals, Groups, and Organizations **Interspecies Ethics **Intrasystem Peacekeeping Operations **Interspecies Protocol **Fleet Asset Management **Law, Technology, and Public Policy **The Prime Directive - Theories & Application *Flight Control **Advanced Subspace Geometry **Astrotheory **Basic Navigation *Tactical **Combat Strategy **Historical Perspectives on Military Tactics **Individual Ship Tactics **Military Science **Stellar Tactics **Strategy and Tactics **Tactical Analysis **Tactical Weapons *Security **Advanced Security Operations **Basic Security Operations **Forensics **Hand-to-Hand Combat **Personal Combat **Personal Weapons Training **Small Unit Tactics **Survival Strategies *Operations **Astrography **Communications **Computer Operations **Computer Programming **Pattern Recognition and Analysis **Logistics in Starfleet **Programming Models **Remote Sensing Packages **Semiotics **Shipboard Sensors for Non-Engineers *Engineering **Advanced Acoustical Engineering **Advanced Relativistic Mechanics **Basic Enginering **Basic Warp Design **Communications Systems **Damage Control **Deflector Shields **Engineering Operations and Safety **Environmental Systems **history of Technology **Impulse Propulsion Systems **Life Support Systems **Photon Torpedoes **Plasmas **Principles of Axiomatic Design **Quantum Mechanics **Reaction Control Systems **Relativistic Quantum Field Theory **Replicator Systems **Robotics **Shipboard Disruptors **Shipboard Phasers **Structural Mechanics **Subspace Mechanics **Transporter Systems **Transporter Theory **Turn-of-the-Millennium Technology **Utilities Networks **Urban Design **Warp Engineering *Sciences **Advanced Botany **Analysis of Development **Anthropology **Archaeology **Astrophysics **Astrosciences **Biochemistry **Bioenergetics **Biological Oceanography **Biology **Clinical Laboratory Methods **Comparative Xenobiology **Cosmology **Current Topics in Life Sciences **Elementary Temporal Mechanics **Essentials of Planetary Science **Exobiology **Exochemistry **Fundamentals of Ecology **Organic Chemistry **Herpetology **Ichthyology **Introduction to Botany **Introduction to Geology **Introduction to Solid-State Chemistry **Landsurface-Atmosphere Interaction **Mammalogy **Oceanography **Ornithology **Physics of the Galaxy **Planetary Systems **Principles of Systematic Biology **Quantum Chemistry **Selected Topics in Space Sciences **Stellar Cartography **Stellar System Dynamics **Temporal Mechanics **Topics in Nonlinear Dynamics of Dissapative Systems **Xenobiology **Xenoculture *Medical **Anatomical & Forensic Pathology **Care Procedures **Emergency Combat Medicine **Emergency Medicine **First Aid **Forensic Psychology **Infectious Diseases **Medicolegal Investigation **Pharmacology **Physiological Psychology **Psychotherapy *Humanities **Ancient Philosophies **Art as Meaning and Technique **Artistic Experssion **Creative Writing **Dimensions in Space **Early Starfleet History **Federation History **Federation Political Economy **Language **Modernism and Mass Culture **Political Development **Political Science **Selected Topics in Social Sciences **The Society of Mind *Mathematics **Chaos and Complexity **Complexity Theory **Diophantine Geometry **Non-Linear Dynamics and Chaos **Statistical Mechanics **Time Series Analysis **Lie Groups Extra-Curricular Activities Academy Campuses *Starfleet Academy (Earth) *Starfleet Academy (Andoria) *Starfleet Academy (Tellar) *Starfleet Academy (Alpha Centauri) *Starfleet Academy (New Vulcan) *Starfleet Academy (Coridan) *Starfleet Academy (Beta Aquilae II) *Starfleet Academy (Beta Ursae Minor II) *Starfleet Academy (Psi Upsilon III) *Starfleet Academy (Draylax) *Starfleet Academy (Denobula) *Starfleet Academy (ch'Rihan) Academy Training Facilities and Post-Graduate Schools *Starfleet Command School, San Francisco *Starfleet Advanced Flight School, Titan *Starfleet School of Advanced Engineering, Mars *Starfleet School of Advanced Sciences, Tokyo *Starfleet Medical School, San Francisco *Starfleet School of Law, Paris *Starfleet School of Diplomacy, Geneva *Starfleet Advanced Tactical School, Glasgow *Starfleet Intelligence School, Delhi *Starfleet School of Criminal Investigation, London *Starfleet Science Academy, Mogadishu *Starfleet Science Academy, New Vulcan *Starfleet Science Academy, Moscow *Starfleet Science Academy, Buenos Aires *Starfleet Science Academy, Perth *Starfleet Counselors' Training, Betazed Personnel *Starfleet Academy Personnel *Cadets at Starfleet Academy Sources *Starfleet Academy @ Memory-Alpha *Starfleet Academy @ Memory-Beta Category:Starfleet Training Facilities Category:Federation Universities Category:Starfleet Academy